All seeing eyes
by Crimson Flames1
Summary: -whines- I can't tell you it'll give everything away. Ok um...some RLSB hinted possible HPDM later on PLEASE READ AND REVIEW begs I will make it a ficlet or a Epic depending on what you think so PLEASE REVIEW


Title: All seeing eyes  
  
Ch Title: The woe's of the lost  
  
Fic Rating:pg-13 to R just to be safe  
  
Ch Rating:PG-13 for cursing and angst  
  
Fic Pairings:RL/SB possibly DM/HP  
  
Ch Pairings:RL/SB -Hinted  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP if I did I'd have money which I don't so suing me won't get ya anything  
  
Lily Evans Potter, a small but beautiful women with vibrant red hair walked around the door frame and into the living area. The living room was simple, two red chairs, a golden couch with a red throw draped over it. A mantle with pictures of school days and awards. The whole room had the color scheme of Gryffindor, purely accidental of course.  
  
"James?"  
  
A young man no more than 25 with tussled, almost wind blown hair sat on the couch, he turned and smiled softly. He wore gray slacks and a loose white tee-shirt.  
  
"Yes, Darling?"  
  
His voice had a soft tone to it, and his face a worried look. She walked around the couch and sat settling close to him, drawing her legs unto the couch. She rested her auburn curls on his shoulder watching a flickering image before them.  
  
"How is he taking it?"  
  
"He'll be fine Lil's,"Spoke Sirius Black sitting in the chair to the right of the couch. "With you and Prongs over here, there's not a chance in the world he won't do fine."  
  
The tone however betrayed his worry. He sighed and stretched out a bit thinking of how pale Remus looked the way his voice had broke.   
  
"They'll all be fine.." Sirius spoke again, though it sounded as though he was trying to convince him self.  
  
James reached over just long enough to grasp Sirius arm and give a firm nod in agreement before putting his arm around Lily and drawing her close.  
  
Lily laid her head on her husbands shoulder a soft gasp came from her slightly parted lips in the same instant that on that flickering image they watched Dumbledore attack Harry and hence force Voldemort's departure.  
  
James tightened his hold on Lily watching with a defiant look as the battle increased. Then it was over, Simply over. He watched with a look of pained pride as Harry stormed about Dumbledore's office.  
  
Sirius was un usually silent feeling horridly guilty as though the pain Harry was feeling was all his fault. He brushed his long black hair, which as always refused to lay flat and loose it's tussled appearance, as Dumbledore entered the office.   
  
Lily spoke first.  
  
"Oh. He seems so tired"  
  
All flinched when Harry began to make a wreck of the headmasters office, Sirius couldn't take his eyes off his godson. Had he hurt him that much?James turned to watch Sirius when he stood suddenly and began to pace. Without cause or warning he wheeled sharply and struck the wall with his fist repeatedly with an undying fury that matched that of Harry. James stood slowly and took hold of his arm and after a brief match of strength he won out and managed to get the angered and heart broken Sirius Black to look at him.  
  
"Sirius, Listen. No. Don't hit the wa- Sirius! I know what your trying to do. It doesn't work! Your dead Padfoot you can't feel the pain. I know you want to but you ca- Quit hitting the wall. Sirius. Damn it listen to me! You-Are-Dead, Harry is not alone he's still got the order. He learned to live without us. He'll learn to live with you. Sirius, Listen to me!"  
  
Lily watched in silence. Sirius finally brought his gaze up to meet James, who's fingers were at the moment biting shrewdly into his upper arms. James looked heartbroken and frantic while Sirius, Sirius only looked beaten and lost. James slowly let go of Sirius and took a step back.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius... I only left my son and friends behind. You left he love of your life and for that you have my condolences. You need to get over it as much as you can, you can watch and on rare times you can be in there dreams but nothing more, not until there here, and God I hope they won't be for a long time. Sit down Sirius."  
  
This said James walked back around the couch and settled beside Lily watching and listening as Harry finally learned the truth as to why both his parents resided in the half way house between hell and heavens. Reluctantly Sirius plopped down in his chair watching and waiting. After all that's all he could do now.  
  
----  
  
Here in ch.1 this can be a series or a ficlet let me know your opinions. And I'll if requested I'll write more  
  
.--- 


End file.
